guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cautery Signet
I ain't gunna lie, this skill completely punks Matyr. --Alt F Four 03:28, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Well... it's a Signet... and 2-second activation time. Anti-Signet skills and interrupt, anyone? -- Xiu Kuro 19:33, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Ever looked at cast time and recharge time? There is more to a skill than what it does, it's how it does it.--Apocrypha 10:11, 29 July 2006 (CDT) woah, way too powerful. maybe the recharge and casting time balances it out, but imagine pulling it off and following up with a simple plague touch. ::The recharge and cast don't compare to the benefits it has over martyr. It once again won't replace RC though. -213.84.52.71 03:20, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Yeah this elite is just way too powerful. Use it, then plague sending your 15 second fire to someone. Oh nevermind someone already made that statement. I'm blind onight :((Not a fifty five 02:15, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) :I admit it's a good alternative to Martyr, but the two second cast time and the longer recharge make it less useful. It will however make a Paragon more interesting in PvP.. We shall see I guess. Ifer 02:20, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :You're a bit screwed if you can't Plague Touch your Burning away. And sometimes there are no melee enemies or you simply can't touch them. Looks cool with Plague Sending, but also like way too much of a gimmick build. — 130.58 (talk) 02:29, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Or just use normal condition removal. It's more efficient than Martyr as you only have one condition to remove. The Paragon condition removal would be fine.193.61.111.50 04:12, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yup. Which, given the superior casting and recharge time on Martyr, makes this pretty balanced. I'm just saying that it's not guaranteed to be an awesome offensive weapon in all situations. Unfortunately, Plague-Sending the fire onto the enemy isn't that great when everyone's packing Extinguish (as they are now). — 130.58 (talk) 08:46, 20 September 2006 (CDT) And lets not forget mantra of inscriptions ^^ (Not a fifty five 23:20, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) A bit extra recharge is not the problem. 2 sec cast is. Any condition heavy team is usually full of rangers/trappers who all pack distracting. And betting your elite mass condition counter on a 2 second signet is crazy. Trappers with Distracting > Cautery Signet :When was the last time you saw a trapper with distracting Oo just use distortion or the new fast cast skill — Skuld 09:55, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::We are not talking about stupid pve trapper builds or vimway. We are talking about the build that top guilds use in pvp. 2 warriors 1 R/W 2 R/Me 1 E/Mo 2 Mo/A. All 3 of those rangers have distracting. Both R/Me have 2 or 3 traps. You gonna use Me/P so you can use that fastcasting skill? Btw Maryr is 1 slot. Then all you need is mend ailment on a monk. Heals extra for each condition remaining on target. And you are all set. Here you wanna combo this with god knows what. Requires way too many slots for the damage you do. Maybe in PvE that long fire is useful as it won't get removed most of the time.--Spura 13:21, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Unlimited Range?!?!? i was playing around with this during the pve event, and i stole conditinos form people who were not in my radar range.. to see if it was just a fluke, i tried it several times on the island of the nameless.. i stole all of the students conditions everytime i used it, no matter where i was on the map. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 15:58, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Isles might be bugged. have you seen skuld's martyr picture in Talk:Martyr? Seems to be the same thing happenin. (Not a fifty five 23:27, 28 September 2006 (CDT))